


Эпилог

by ForeverNemi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mind Meld, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Непоказанная сцена из конца фильма, или Как это все должно было закончиться. Джим благодаря Споку начинает ценить жизнь, которую ему с таким трудом вернули. И поддержка - всецелая поддержка Спока ему только помогает.<br/>В общем, сказ про то, как Джим и Спок (в который раз) обрели друг друга!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эпилог

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждаю на входе, что это действительно романтический флафф с хрустом сахара на зубах. Но даже такое должно быть. Главное, что Кирк и Спок вместе, и пусть весь мир подождет

— Между прочим, мы с Ухурой тоже приложили к этому руку!  
Боунс не был бы собой, если б не заявил Джиму, что тот обязан своим здоровьем только ему. Жизнью Кирк может рисковать сколько угодно, но здоровье его неприкосновенно и закрыто широкими плечами Маккоя.  
— Конечно, ангелочек, как скажешь, — улыбнулся Джим, но колкость его не достигла цели. Боунс склонился над мониторами, а Джим смотрел только на Спока, уже не скрытого маккоевской спиной.  
— Рад видеть тебя здоровым, Джим, — чуть суше, чем нужно, поприветствовал его Спок, но Кирк видел, что на самом деле скрывалось за этими словами.  
Леонард негромко чертыхался у левого плеча, а Джим, пошевелив пальцами, привлек внимание застывшего столбом Спока.  
"Подойди ко мне, я просто хочу почувствовать твое тепло", подумал Джим, смотря на Спока так откровенно, на сколько хватало сил и выдержки. Спок переводил взгляд от протянутой руки Джима на бурчащего Маккоя, потом обратно, на лице его читалась нерешительность в проявлении чувств прилюдно, но Джим мог быть настойчивым. Даже мысленно.  
Сделав два неловких шага, Спок положил руку на ладонь Джима, легко провел по тыльной стороне и коснулся пальцами пальцев. Джим хотел только почувствовать, что тот еще рядом, что все это — не бред его впавшего в кому подсознания, и горячая кожа, которой он коснулся, была лучшим тому свидетельством.  
— О, я вас умоляю, — брезгливо застонал обернувшийся Маккой. — Ты только что очнулся, можете вы обойтись без этого ручного секса?  
— Боунс, ручной секс — это мастурбация, но зачем я тебе это объясняю, правда? — хорошее настроение Джима выплескивалось из него, как из шейкера, и оно улучшалось все больше, пока Спок касался его. — Разве тебе не пора, не знаю, показать доктору Маркус корабль? Уверен, она будет рада экскурсоводу с такими умелыми руками!  
— И должен заметить, доктор, что в настоящий момент наше с капитаном взаимодействие не выходит за рамки пусть и очень страстных, но поцелуев.  
Джим и Леонард, не сговариваясь, посмотрели на переплетенные пальцы Кирка и Спока.  
— Нет, не надо подробностей, — поморщился Маккой. — Я уйду, но и вы тут не усердствуйте!  
Едва за Леонардом закрылась дверь, как Джим сжал пальцы чуть сильнее, наслаждаясь плавным движением пальцев Спока между своих.  
— То есть, поцелуи?  
— Уверен, Джим, что выразился достаточно ясно. Именно так.  
— Супер, — восхитился Кирк. – Ради такого стоило и умереть пару раз.  
По вмиг изменившемуся лицу Спока он понял, что сморозил глупость.  
— На самом деле, Джим, мне кажется, сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы вспоминать об этом. Это все еще причиняет некоторое беспокойство и лишает меня самообладания.  
— О, не останавливайся! Ничего более романтичного я в жизни не слышал!  
Лицо Спока окаменело, только чуть сжавшиеся губы и сошедшие у переносицы брови выдавали его истинные чувства.  
— Ладно, ладно, Спок, извини, глупая шутка. Я же две недели был в коме, мне можно!  
Кажется, все, что он говорил сейчас, било мимо цели. Спок окончательно ушел в себя, только сжимал руку Кирка в своей все сильнее.  
— Спок?  
— Джим…  
— Спок, все нормально, я же живой, все в порядке, — Джим старался вложить в свои слова все убеждение, что было ему отмерено. – Отомри.  
Спок словно услышал «Вольно», расслабился и даже попытался улыбнуться, а руку Джима из своей все не выпускал.  
— Так вот они какие, — многозначительно протянул Джим, наслаждаясь видом их соприкасающихся рук, — вулканские поцелуи. Ну, могу сказать, вы, парни, знаете толк в горячих штучках.  
— Приятно слышать, — отозвался Спок. – Уверен, вы оцените и другие виды чувственных практик моей расы.  
— О, ого, какая несдержанность! Продолжай, мне это нравится.  
Джим откровенно наслаждался всей ситуацией. Он был жив, относительно здоров, он был рядом со Споком и слушал по-вулкански модифицированные грязные словечки. Правда, за это было не страшно и умереть. К счастью, он не додумался сказать это вслух.  
— Или я могу показать тебе, что такое человеческие чувственные практики. Как насчет?..  
Пошлые движения бровями были наиболее совершенным оружием в арсенале Джемса «Казановы» Кирка, и не было еще никого, кто остался к ним равнодушен.  
Кроме Спока, конечно же. Этот парень был удивительным исключением из таких любимым им правил.  
— Думаю, это преждевременно, Джим. Твой организм еще недостаточно восстановился. Сейчас же мне лучше уйти и оставить тебя в руках доктора. Уверен, он быстро приведет тебя в порядок. Или сделает так, что ты не захочешь оставаться в медотсеке дольше, чем он в сотый раз произнесет «Черт побери».  
— Черт побери, кто подменил моего Спока? – рассмеялся Джим. – Этот незнакомец шутит, а мой Спок такого не умел.  
Спок нахмурился.  
— О, прости, — повинился Джим. – Иди сюда, я извинюсь, как сумею.  
Спок сделал еще пару осторожных шагов, склонился над Джимом, а тот, обхватив его за шею левой рукой, потянул на себя, почти касаясь его носа кончиком своего.

— Я все еще не верю, что я жив, — прошептал Джим в губы Спока.  
— Я тоже, — так же тихо сказал тот.  
Джим чувствовал на губах эхо его дыхания, чувствовал под пальцами гладкую горячую кожу его щеки, смотрел в его глаза, уже не скрытые туманом нарочитой безэмоциональности, и все еще убеждал себя, что это не сон. Спок протянул руку и положил пальцы на лицо Джима, касаясь пси-точек.  
— Особая вулканская магия? – снова прошептал Джим. А Спок серьезно кивнул.  
— Закрой глаза.  
Джим послушался, сжал веки так крепко, что под ними потемнело, но потом тьма рассеялась, смываемая сплошным потоком света и миллиона чувств, принадлежавших как самому Джиму, так и кому-то еще. Споку. Споку, конечно.  
— Что это? – изумился Джим, различая в этих волнах счастье, радость, близость, тепло, смех, единство, восторг. Эмоций действительно было много, сотни, тысячи, все они шли от Спока к нему и обратно, перемешивались, становясь их общими. – Что это?  
— Все то, что чувствует живое существо, — просто ответил тот. – Ты жив, Джим. Капитан Пайк чувствовал себя совсем иначе.  
Джим вздохнул и закрыл глаза, пару раз вздохнул глубоко, успокаивая частившее сердце.  
Все хорошо, все плохое в прошлом, он жив, а тем, кто нет, достанется его память.  
К счастью, ему было ради кого в это поверить.

Все должно было измениться, Джим прекрасно это понимал. То, что осталось несказанным ими со Споком вслух, приобрело вполне осязаемые очертания. Теперь Спок чуть дольше задерживал на нем взгляд, едва заметно кивал, одобряя его слова или просто показывая, что заметил внимательный – и насквозь влюбленный – взгляд, даже улыбался, но скромно, словно стесняясь показывать это даже Джиму. Но они со Споком пока ничего не обсуждали. Просто само собой подразумевалось, что они сейчас вместе и будут заниматься сексом. Джим, как мог, торопил этот момент, но делал это пассивно – ожидая, когда Спок решится и озвучит свое решение и готовность сам.  
Время шло, Джим мог бы начать волноваться, если бы было из-за чего. Его не напрягало это ожидание, которое после долгих месяцев безнадежности казалось секундами. Они со Споком все чаще задерживались в чьей-нибудь из их кают, по-юношески пылко целовались, а потом Спок, чувствуя, что Джиму это нужно, аккуратно касался пальцами его лица, заставлял закрыть глаза и снова и снова делился с ним всей мощью их чувств, которые уже на самом деле стали общими. Это было как наркотик, Джим чувствовал себя зависимым от Спока, который, как мог, показывал Джиму, что тот жив. Однажды, поддавшись на уговоры, Спок показал Джиму – только для сравнения – то, что чувствовал перед смертью Пайк, и это разительно отличалось от всего того, чем раньше он делился с Джимом.  
Страшное в своей безысходности чувство: ярость, бессильная и горькая, страх перед тем, что ждет впереди, страх из-за того, что как раз впереди-то ничего и не будет. А еще сводящее с ума одиночество – исключительно человеческое чувство, потому что лишь у человеческой расы было понимание того, что люди рождаются и умирают в одиночестве. Джим бессильно сжимал кулаки, впитывая все, что запомнил и был готов передать ему Спок от Пайка, и Споку пришлось заново залечивать эти раны своими – теплыми и радостными – чувствами.  
Едва очнувшись после мелдинга, Джим глубоко вздохнул, словно пытаясь отдышаться за Пайка, давился воздухом, и Спок заставил его прекратить, только когда прижался губами к его губам. Джим кусал его, впивался в мягкие податливые губы, царапал плечи и шею, заставляя оказаться еще ближе, и Спок с готовностью давал ему это.  
Стеклянная стена смерти, вставшая между ними, рассыпалась, и больше ничего не могло им помешать.

— Это что – ухаживание по-вулкански?  
Джим насмешливо осматривал каюту Спока, удивляясь, как в его высушенной логикой расе мог появиться чертов романтик.  
— Насколько я мог понять, то подобное оформление соитий как раз относится к понятию «ухаживание по-человечески», — раздался за спиной сухой голос Спока, а Джим, обернувшись к нему, расхохотался.  
К счастью, он быстро заставил себя прекратить, потому что с каждой минутой лицо Спока каменело все сильнее.  
— Прости, — невнятно, все еще глуша смех, повинился Джим. – Просто это как-то… Слишком?  
Слишком тут было все: свечи, расставленные у кровати (нарушение как минимум восьми пунктов правил противопожарной безопасности и еще трех – правил эксплуатации жилых помещений персонала), ароматические палочки, разгонявшие пряный дух сандала и амбры по небольшой каюте, даже темно-вишневое постельное белье было уже слишком.  
— Не обижайся, — попросил Джим, подходя ко все еще стоящему у двери Споку. – Мне нравится, правда. Честное звездофлотское!  
— Такого понятия не существует, — заметил Спок, но оттаял.  
— Как скажешь, — с готовностью согласился Джим. – Все, что угодно за ночь с тобой!  
— Это необоснованно щедрое предложение, но, — Спок что-то мысленно подсчитал, — я готов согласиться.  
Джим тоже был согласен и на душный аромат, щекотавший ноздри и забиравшийся, казалось, под форму и кожу, и на свечи, добавлявшие и без того высокой температуре помещения пару градусов. О чем он и сообщил, едва смог отлепиться от Спока.  
— Если обстановка тебе мешает, то у меня не займет много времени убрать все это.  
— Оставь, – Джим потер нос, пытаясь сдержать все еще рвущиеся из груди смешки и не фыркнуть Споку в плечо. – Это и правда… романтично.  
— Хорошо, — чопорно кивнул Спок, а Джим, ожидавший достойного продолжения после такого удачного старта, был немного задет тем, что Спок больше ничего не сказал и не сделал. Он просто стоял и держал Джима в объятиях.  
— Может быть, мы уже воспользуемся всем этим? – как мог тонко, намекнул Джим.  
— Несомненно, — кивнул Спок, но снова ничего не сделал. Джим тоже ждал – он, вообще-то, мог переупрямить кого угодно в обитаемой части Вселенной. Словно собравшись силами, Спок, наконец, продолжил: — Я хотел сказать тебе кое-что.  
Джим с готовностью посмотрел ему в глаза, но увидел, что Спок смотрит куда-то сквозь него, и голос его становится все отстраненнее. Кажется, говорить ему было сложно.  
— Тогда, в инженерном, я испытал сильный прилив эмоций, сопоставимый только с тем, что было со мной, когда был уничтожен Вулкан. И хочу, чтобы ты знал: я бы не смог потерять тебя, не потеряв при этом и себя тоже. Когда был взорван Вулкан, я знал, что теперь мне нужно будет, как и всем выжившим, возрождать нашу культуру, и это давало силы жить дальше. Но когда я видел, как ты умираешь, то понял, что мне не из-за чего будет продолжать жить. Это… Это ошеломило меня. И я хотел бы, чтобы ты понимал – для меня нет никого, важнее и ценнее, чем ты.  
Джим ошеломленно смотрел на него, пытаясь сказать хоть что-то, но мешал ком, вставший в горле и царапавший связки. Сложно было даже представить, каково пришлось Споку.  
Хотя…  
Джим мог.  
— Я знаю, — кивнул он. – Я знаю, Спок. Я чувствовал то же, что и ты.  
Даже испытав на себе мелдинг, Джим все равно поддался эйфории, свойственной тем, кто находит человека, с которым удается думать и чувствовать в одном направлении.  
Именно поэтому, наверно, они и к кровати шагнули одновременно.

Все начиналось, как обычно – как десятки вечеров до этого. В раскрашенном огоньками свечей полумраке были видны только нечеткие силуэты, и все чувства сосредоточились только на слухе и осязании. Джим касался пальцев Спока, тщательно повторяя все, что тот делал. Вулканские поцелуи, стоило только научиться, приносили удовольствия нисколько не меньше, чем человеческие. Джим даже не подозревал, что его руки могут быть настолько чувствительными.  
— Ты открыл на мне новую эрогенную зону, — признался он Споку.  
— Я бы мог этим гордиться, — улыбнулся тот. – Если бы умел.  
Вулканские и человеческие поцелуи уже не чередовались, они повторяли и вторили друг другу. Ладони Спока скользили по рукам Джима, пальцы то коротко соприкасались, то замирали надолго. В каюте стало еще жарче, Джиму не хватало воздуха, да и пот предательски тек по вискам и шее.  
— Подожди, — с трудом отстранился он от Спока. – Я разденусь.  
Спок выглядел ошеломленным, но смотрел на то, как Джим сдирает с себя форму, внимательно и горячо.  
— Ты не помогаешь, — признался Кирк. – Серьезно, ты делаешь только хуже!  
Спок не отворачивался. Наоборот, он пристально следил за каждым движением Джима: за тем, как тот стаскивает нательную фуфайку, как расстегивает молнию штанов, как снимает сапоги. Одно быстрое движение, и Джим оказался лежащим на кровати под Споком, а тот, изящно сев между его ног, потянул расстегнутые брюки на себя, освобождая из них Кирка.  
— Да, так лучше, — пробормотал тот и приподнял бедра, а потом ноги, помогая раздеть себя.  
Теперь на Джиме были только трусы, а вот сам Спок еще оставался полностью одетым.  
— Ты тоже ждешь помощи? – поинтересовался Джим.  
— Я справляюсь с этим самостоятельно с двух лет, — ответил Спок. – Пожалуйста, помолчи сейчас.  
Джим замолчал, несколько удивленный такой просьбой. Спок же, отбросив его форму на пол, вытянулся над ним, навис, опираясь на руки, так, чтобы их лица были напротив. И вместо того, чтобы поцеловать уже ждущего этого Джима, Спок коснулся губами его щеки, спустился к шее и ключицам. Нетерпеливый Кирк хотел было сказать, что обычно это делают поцелуями, но просьба Спока остановила его. Вместо этого Джим начал ерзать. Что удивительно, это не вызвало у Спока протеста.  
Наоборот, он будто понимал, что Джим делает это не просто так, что он тянется к нему, подставляя под прикосновения самые отзывчивые на ласку места, и касался их с большей тщательностью. Спок словно исследовал его руками и губами, пытался запомнить только тактильно. И, Джим не смог бы соврать, именно это делало их контакт втройне чувственным.  
Когда Спок, покружив по его груди и животу, оказался над пахом Джима, тот замер. Слишком откровенным ответом на все его фантазии был этот момент. Спок, наклонившись, потерся щекой о его вставший, но еще скрытый тканью темного белья, член, потом обвел его контур губами, задержавшись всего на секунду на головке.  
— Ч-черт, — выдохнул Джим.  
— Близкое общение с доктором Маккоем отрицательно сказывается на твоем словарном запасе, — тут же отозвался Спок.  
— И я, знаешь ли, прекрасно Боунса понимаю! Общаться с тобой без поминания черта просто невозможно. Уверен, окажись в таком положении Маккой, он бы еще покруче выразился.  
— Это не совсем то, что я хотел бы услышать. И представить, — поделился Спок, а в доказательство своих слов выпрямился и снова сел между ног Джима.  
— Я все испортил, да? – расстроился тот.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Спок. – Но прерваться действительно было нужно.  
Джим и особо выдающаяся часть его тела были против этого, но увидев, что Спок начал раздеваться, обо всех возражениях забыли.  
Спок даже это делал грациозно и очень изящно. Он не стаскивал форму второпях, как Кирк, а делал это медленно, словно рисуясь под внимательным горящим взглядом. Это выглядело, как подача десерта голодным гостям. Джим, не скрываясь, жадно смотрел на голую грудь Спока, покрытую густыми темными волосками, как и руки, на живот, мерно двигавшийся в такт дыханию – спокойному, в отличие от кирковского. Когда Спок взялся за пояс брюк, Джим застонал и закрыл лицо сгибом локтя.  
— Я ослеп.  
— Не думаю, что это правда, — невозмутимо заметил Спок, отвернулся и сел на край кровати, чтобы снять брюки и обувь.  
Джим подсматривал за ним, а когда увидел блестевшую в свете свечей спину, осторожно поднялся и дотянулся до Спока. От гладкого движения по спине вниз, тот глубоко выдохнул и подался назад, а Джим, все еще наслаждавшийся жаром его кожи под ладонью, придвинулся ближе, прижимаясь теперь к спине Спока грудью. Джим обнял его ногами за поясницу, удобно устроив ступни на бедрах, прижался к спине ртом и влажно выдохнул:  
— В некоторых делах спешить все же нужно.  
Но Спок не ответил. Джим, заглянув ему через плечо, увидел, как тот закрыл глаза и немного откинул голову назад, явно наслаждаясь прикосновениями. Джиму не нужно было подсказывать дважды. Он чуть отстранился, положил обе ладони на спину Спока и повел ими вниз, а потом – уже кончиками пальцев по позвоночнику – снова вверх. Обвел лопатки, коснулся губами выступающего позвонка, покружил по бокам и еще раз огладил спину. Спок приоткрыл рот и дышал уже чаще, но все еще молчал – наслаждался лаской.  
Джим дотянулся до кончика его уха и сделал то, что любой не здравомыслящий человек на его месте, — лизнул. Спок вздрогнул и тут же открыл глаза.  
— Должен признать, — недрогнувшим голосом произнес он, — что я с удивлением обнаружил на своем теле как минимум три новые эрогенные зоны.  
— Я услышал только «Джим, ты невероятен, продолжай, сделай так еще раз», — хмыкнул Кирк.  
— Думаю, ты верно уловил смысл.  
Джим не удержался от насмешливой гримасы. И хорошо, что Спок его не видел.  
Изучение тела Спока давало свои плоды. Пока Джим лизал кончик его уха – серьезно, его можно понять, это же вулканское острое ухо! — обводил его по краешку языком или посасывал мочку, ладонями он продолжал гладить Спока по спине и бокам, понемногу переходя на живот и грудь. Он обвел указательными пальцами соски, потер их, чтобы снова сделать мягкими, и еще раз раздразнил до упругой плотности. Ногтями Джим задевал густые волосы на торсе Спока, они приятно щекотали ладонь, а сам Спок тихонько сопел – нет, Джим не ослышался, — и почти стонал под его руками.  
Только когда Джим, проведя по его животу и сжав его ладонями, коснулся возбужденного члена, Спок отмер.  
— Кажется, ты что-то говорил о спешке?  
Джим кивнул и угукнул, вспомнив, что Спок не может его видеть.  
— Тогда, думаю, тебе лучше лечь.  
С этим Джим готов был согласиться безоговорочно.

Спок снова навис над ним, опершись на локоть, накрыв собой полностью, и Джим сполна насладился избыточным и непривычным жаром его тела. Оно было отзывчивым, на удивление, Спок легко вздрагивал, когда Джим проводил по его лопаткам или животу руками. Едва скользкие пальцы коснулись ануса, Джим замер и закрыл глаза, стремясь сполна прочувствовать это, а Спок, чуть наклонившись, сам начал упоенно вылизывать ему шею и ухо, мягко касался губами щеки и подбородка. Джим отвлекся на это, не заметил, как Спок переместил весь вес на левую руку, а правой придержал член, ненадолго задержавшись перед тем, как толкнуться внутрь. Контраст между теплом головки его члена и прохладой смазки между ягодиц, выдернул Джима из странного забытья. Он посмотрел Споку в глаза, чуть кивнул и развел ноги шире, приглашая.  
Спок вошел в него медленно и до конца, задержался внутри, немного передвигаясь так, чтобы полностью накрывать Джима собой. Тот, уперевшись в кровать ступнями и локтями, приподнял бедра, касаясь пахом живота Спока, и двинул ими навстречу члену. Ритм движений был медленным и тягучим, как кофейная гуща, Джим пытался ускорить движения, но Спок, мягко толкнув его в плечо, заставил замереть. Пальцы уже привычно легли на пси-точки на лице Джима, и Спок, чувствуя согласие без слов, снова открылся, давая ему почувствовать сполна все то, что скрывалось в его разуме.  
Теперь они оба двигались неспешно, Джим плыл внутри сознания Спока, отдавался ему своим. Тела двигались сами по себе, сталкивались и терлись друг о друга, Джим сжимал член Спока в себе мягко и гладко, с наслаждением слыша словно через вату ответные громкие выдохи или тихие стоны. Сам же он погружался все глубже в тепло и счастье, открывшиеся ему, втройне чувствовал каждую эмоцию, которыми Спок щедро делился.  
Это был чистый восторг обладания, еще ни раз Джим не чувствовал себя живым и счастливым настолько, и это счастье отдавалось в теле, будто вибрировавшем на каждом прикосновении. Спок двигался все быстрее, входя в Джима до конца, а тот прижимался все ближе, обнимал Спока ногами, зная, что тот сможет удержать их обоих, толкался вперед, принимая его и водя бедрами по кругу, стремясь продлить им обоим удовольствие. Член Спока был все тверже, распирал его изнутри, головка раздвигала упругие стенки, уже при каждом толчке касаясь простаты, и Джим, не сдержавшись, застонал Споку в плечо.  
Оргазм был нестерпимо близок, Джим балансировал на самом краю, будто на цыпочках, и хватило бы небольшого толчка, чтобы он рухнул. Спок, обняв его, вжался телом в его так плотно, что потная кожа скрипела при трении, член Джима болел от нестерпимого желания. И только когда Спок замер, делясь с ним своими ощущениями, своим оргазмом, Джим нырнул в него, кончая следом.  
Связь натянулась гитарной струной, дрожала и пела, но мелдинг не прекращался, пока они оба не пропитались чувствами друг друга, и только тогда Джим смог разлепить глаза.  
Спок внимательно смотрел на него, но в этом было только упоение, он действительно выглядел счастливым, и Джим готов был прыгать от радости, что смог подарить ему это. Вот только сил на прыжки не хватало, они едва смогли отодвинуться друг от друга, но только для того, чтобы снова обняться и тихо лежать, слушая успокаивающееся дыхание друг друга.  
— Ради такого стоит жить, — признался Джим, отчаянно надеясь, что не говорит сейчас, как восторженная девчонка.  
— Я рад, что ты так говоришь, — признался в ответ Спок, а на удивленный взгляд Джима пояснил: — раньше ты говорил, что ради такого стоит умереть.  
— Глупо, да, — повинился Джим, ткнувшись лбом ему в плечо – смотреть Споку в глаза после его признания было немного стыдно.  
— Хорошо, что ты понял. Потому что я сказал правду, Джим. Я не смогу еще раз потерять тебя.  
— Не дождешься, — хмыкнул тот.  
— Твое желание дерзить даже в таком состоянии очаровательно.  
— Привыкай, дерзость будет со мной всегда.  
— Это я тоже нахожу очаровательным.  
— Ты так в любви признаешься?  
Спок удивленно посмотрел на него. То, что он действительно был в замешательстве, отражалось на прежде всегда спокойном лице. Джим смотрел на него в ответ и ждал, когда он отомрет, но Спок снова что-то раскладывал в своем уникальном мозге по полочкам.  
— Кажется, это приемлемое определение.  
— Обалдеть! – выпалил Джим и замолк, смотря на Спока с не меньшим удивлением.  
Но тот, посчитав, видимо, что сказал все, снова откинулся на подушку и прикрыл глаза. Джим, понимая, что ему больше – сегодня! – не светит признаний, лег тоже, поуютнее устроившись у Спока в подмышке. У него еще будет время.

— Кто-то увеличил уровень освещения? – Боунс, нарочито скривившись, прикрыл глаза ладонью. – Ты так отвратительно сияешь!  
— Радиация любви, тебе не понять, сухарик.  
— Избавь меня от подробностей, — снова пробрюзжал Леонард.  
— Готов согласиться с доктором, — прозвучал за спиной Джима голос Спока. – Подробности – это не то, что должен слышать экипаж.  
— Если ты считаешь, что рассказы о его похождениях травмируют мои маленькие невинные ушки, то ошибаешься. В Академии я еще и не такого наслушался.  
— Уверен, этого больше не случится.  
Джим почувствовал крепкую хватку на плече и поежился – в сочетании с голосом Спока и их историей отношений этот жест немного пугал.  
— Да уж будь уверен! – разозлился Боунс, проскрипев зажатой в руке вилкой по дну тарелки. Джим поморщился от неприятного звука. – Последнее, что я хочу услышать, так это про его секс с тобой.  
— Смею заверить, вы не услышите, — спокойно заметил Спок, но плечо Джима сжал еще крепче.  
— Тайм-аут, мальчики! – поднял тот руку вверх, пресекая ссору на корню. – Расходимся по углам, дышим глубоко.  
— Не вполне уловил аналогию, — отозвался Спок.  
— Очень надо, — буркнул одновременно с ним Боунс.  
— Поразительное единодушие, — восхитился Джим. – Еще немного – и мы станем настоящей семьей.  
Даже не оборачиваясь к Споку, просто видя выражение лица Маккоя, Джим смог понять, что его слова произвели на обоих неизгладимое впечатление, а перспектива обоим показалась ужасной.  
Пять лет, с тоской подумал Джим. У него будет только пять лет на то, чтобы заставить Боунса принять их со Споком, а Спока – свыкнуться с Маккоем. И целых пять лет на то, чтобы перестать реагировать на их стычки.  
Время – очень относительная штука. Старый шутник Эйнштейн мог бы от души посмеяться над Джимом.


End file.
